


Nothing can stand between you and i

by Sens8tional



Series: Zude Drabbles [3]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Amused Zero, Drabble, Jealous Jude, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sens8tional/pseuds/Sens8tional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr @ zudefanfics for more!</p></blockquote>





	Nothing can stand between you and i

Jude, by nature, isn’t a jealous man its just seeing his boyfriend smiling and waving at the women next door who’s ‘innocently’ watering her plants has him glowering from the front seat of his Camaro.

“Hey babe,” Zero grins as he slides into the passenger seat. His gym bag, shoved into the back seat. Zero leans over the arm rest, intending to press a kiss to Jude’s lips but at the last minute, Jude turns his head away, jaw clenching when Zeros lips land on his cheek.

“Who’s the girl?” He couldn’t help but asking after a few minutes of silence.

Zero’s brow quirks up, twisting in his seat to look at his boyfriend, who refused to meet his gaze, “Are you jealous?” 

Jude eyes flickered from the road to Zero, as he sputtered pathetically, “No! I’m just curious.”

Zero grinned, “Oh my god! You are! Never pegged you as the type. Not gonna lie, its kinda turning me on.”

Jude shots him a look that screams why-do-i-even-bother and has Zero cackling in his seat, “Shut up, stupid. Are you going to answer my question?” 

Zero reaches for Jude’s hand, thats resting on the arm rest, as he explains, “She’s new to the neighborhood, figured I’d be nice or whatever, y'know, welcoming and all that.”

Jude sighs, feeling ridiculous. Zero notices this and adds quickly, “She’s nothing’s. Besides you have the best ass in all of Los Angeles, no way I’m giving that up for a busty blonde who happens to have a crush.”

Jude rolls his eyes, twisting his hand out of Zeros grip to punch him in the shoulder. 

Zero grunts, glaring at his boyfriend as he rubs the slightly throbbing spot on his bicep. “You know, for a man that doesn’t work out, you sure do pack a punch.” 

Jude ignores him in favor of pulling into his assigned spot at the front of the building.

He barely shifts the car in park before hands cup his face to bring their mouths together in a kiss that had only a hint of tongue and teeth. 

They pull away, softly, Jude slightly breathless and panting as he looks into Zeros eyes.

“She means nothing to me, I promise. You’re it for me.” 

Jude’s breath hitches slightly when Zero’s thumb, brushes lightly over his bottom lip.

“You’re it for me too.“

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ zudefanfics for more!


End file.
